Folders for holding photo prints are currently produced from a relatively flimsy or flexible paper material having a single print pocket. The print pockets are sometimes expandable along the side edges but not the bottom edge of the folder. Some folders also include an expandable bottom end as well. Additionally, some folders have an extra pocket in front of the print pocket for holding the photo print negatives.
Conventional paper folders do not provide a sturdy, long-term storage container for photographs and negatives. The paper is generally flexible and flimsy and does not provide protection for the prints and negatives held within the folder. Additionally, the conventional paper material is not sturdy enough for a rigorous process of imprinting sophisticated promotional and advertising information on the folders which is necessary in today's competitive market.
The release of the Advanced Photo System (APS) has presented additional issues relating to packaging, handling, and ordering prints. The APS allows a user to choose from different types of prints, having differing sizes, including classic, HDTV, and panoramic. With APS, the film is provided in the form of a cartridge or a cassette. The film processing machines remove the film from the cassette and automatically replaces the film back in the cassette after processing. During the printing process, a printer automatically removes the film, prints, and replaces the film back in the cassette. After the film is processed, an index print is provided which displays all of the photos of the film. When ordering re-prints, the consumer must provide the negative to the photo processor, which film is in the form of the cassette.
One approach in providing a folder for the APS is an envelope having expandable sides, a single pocket, and a cassette holder is formed next to the pocket as part of the expandable side. One drawback is that the length of the envelope is extended by the size of the cassette, thereby rendering the envelope incompatible with conventional equipment of the photo industry. Another disadvantage is that the cassette is freely disposed within the cassette holder, and can become easily misplaced from the index print and/or the order card if the cassette is expelled from the cassette holder.
For larger prints, a larger and more sturdy envelope must be provided since they are more vulnerable to damage. One approach in providing a larger folder for enlargements using the APS is an envelope having a cassette holder coupled with a back panel of the folder. Tabs for closing the envelope are provided on a closure panel which are insertable into slits on a front panel of the envelope, where the tabs come into direct contact with prints inserted into the envelope. One drawback is that the closure tabs can damage the prints and/or other documents which are contained within the envelope, particularly if the tabs are repeatedly inserted, removed, and again inserted. An extra panel is sometimes provided with the front panel to prevent contact of the tabs with the photos, however, this adds extra material and extra cost to the fabrication of the blank.
Accordingly, what is needed is a print folder produced from a single unitary material and which is readily substituted for a conventional paper folder and compatible with existing automatic photo processing machines. What is further needed is a better way to provide storage, handling of prints and re-prints for the APS. What is still further needed is a print folder which may be produced from a relatively sturdy material such as paperboard suitable for long-term storage of objects therein, printing of sophisticated promotional material thereon, and is biodegradable and recyclable.